An Autumn Leaf
by UzumakiToshiro
Summary: The female cast of Naruto talk about those they care about. Updated authors note.


Disclaimer: I do not live in Japan. The creator of Naruto does. I have not published any manga. The creator of Naruto has. Therefore, I do not own Naruto.

Summary: The female cast of Naruto talk about those who they care about.

An Autumn Leaf

The Hidden Village of the Leaf, although being without a doubt a ninja village, had a deceptively normal looking appeal. With the obvious exception of ninja moving about, one might even take it for an average city. Stores had their sales, fast food joints offered junk food meals and there were places for people to gather to trade gossip. In one such gathering place a group of kunoichi were doing such that.

The ice cream shop wasn't crowded and was the perfect place for a group of friends to stop and chat. Seated in one of the booths were four kunoichi who were doing just that. Sakura and Ino had both ordered low fat ice cream, both claiming to be on a diet. Although their companions thought the diets to be instigated more by each others presence then any concern over weight. Hinata and Tenten had both ordered sundaes. Both secretly found a guilty pleasure in watching the others trying not to look at the much more delicious looking dessert. The conversation ranged from missions to home lives, broken up every so often by an almost fight between Sakura and Ino. Eventually the subject turned to one all could say something about.

"So Sakura..." Ino said, with a false sweetness that can only be obtained from years of practice. "Have you given up on Sasuke-kun yet?"

"Of course not Ino." Sakura replied in kind. "After all, he needs someone who will be there for him. Someone who'll be there for him when he decides to settle down."

"And someone who won't bore him to death with her plainness." Ino said. "Of course, there are very few people who can be both, isn't that right Sakura?"

Seeing the situation rapidly deteriorating Tenten stepped in to snuff out the fuse yet again. Hopefully without setting something else off. She tried anyway.

"What I don't get is why everyone in your class year is obsessed with Sasuke anyway..." Tenten began before promptly being cut off.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Sakura and Ino said in unison, although neither knew it. Tenten knew at this point that this was probably going to become a major headache.

"His icy cool attitude..." Sakura began. 

"His cold determination..." Ino continued

"His sharp eyes as dark as winters midnight..." Sakura said.

"And his skin as soft as freshly fallen snow." Ino finished before both she and Sakura sighed wistfully.

"They seem to argue all the time except when they describe Sasuke, then they finish each others sentences." Tenten whispered to Hinata while giving a gentle nudge, receiving a light chuckle.

"Besides, your one to talk." Ino said, giving Tenten a stare. "Your the one who's still following your precious Neji around."

Tenten blushed heavily and seemed to try to say something in her defense before Sakura interrupted her.

"Yeah, we told you why we like Sasuke-kun, let's here what you have to say about Neji." Sakura said with an evil grin. Both she and Ino seemed to loom over Tenten demanding an answer.

"Well..." Tenten said with a red face. "Neji is like...one last midday snowfall before the coming of spring. The grey clouds and the white snow covering the emerging trees who are just beginning to wake up."

The party noticed Tenten began to take on a wistful look of her own during her description of Neji. She seemed to keep it for a few moments before she remembered the people she was talking to and took on a more embarrassed look. Ino and Sakura shared a moment of victory before all eyes seemed to fall on Hinata, who seemed to want to shrink into her coat.

"So, Hinata..." Sakura said after sharing a plotting look with Ino. "Is there anybody your interested in?"

Her question was answered by Hinata blushing and doubling her efforts to disappear. This in itself stirred up Tenten's curiosity enough to pursue the inquiry herself.

"Hey, you can tell us..." Tenten cooed. "We won't tell anyone."

"Yeah, your among friends." Ino followed. Hinata looked around only to find no means of escape, only three very curious friends.

"n-naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered, barely audible. The three around her leaned in close, unsure of what they just heard.

"What did you say...?" Sakura asked, having heard it but not quite believing it. Hinata drew in a deep breathe before repeating.

"I l-like Naruto-kun." Hinata said in a slightly more audible tone. A brief silence ensued over the table.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow. To that Hinata could only nod.

"Why would you settle for that loser?" Ino asked, not really believing it.

"Naruto-kun is NOT a loser!" Hinata said firmly, shocking the entire group. Another silence covered the table, as everyone stared at Hinata who was quickly beginning to wilt under the attention. Tenten seemed about ready to come to Hinata's aid before she was interrupted.

"Then why do you like him?" Sakura asked before Tenten had a chance to change the conversation.

"Well..." Hinata began. "I-If you could compare Neji-nii-san to a mid day snow storm, then Naruto-kun is an autumn sunset just as the leaves have turned purple, red and orange. The air is cooling, yet still retains the warmth of the summer, warding off the winters cold. The leaves are just beginning to fall and they dance in the air creating visible whirls in the dust devils, never wanting to rest..."

Ino nudges Sakura as Hinata stares off into space and they whisper to one another. They take glances at Hinata as they begin plotting. Tenten sighs as she catches the duo whispering amongst themselves, probably plotting something involving Naruto and Hinata. Silently she offers up a prayer that this will end well as Hinata day dreams of a certain blonde haired ninja.

Author Notes: Well... this is the first Naruto fanfic that I've put out. I'm fairly confident that this it due to the fact that I've been awake for far too long and I don't know any better. I'm not sure if I'll continue this but I think I'll know for sure after I get some sleep. G'night.

Author Note Update (1/16/04): Well, it's a bit late, so sorry for keeping those interested in this story in suspense. After mulling over the idea of continuing this story I have decided to leave it as a one-shot for the moment. I simply haven't been inspired to continue it. The original idea behind this story was to provide a short story limited to a single place, in which I have been successful. Not that continuing this hasn't crossed my mind. I have some ideas on other stories that I may post sooner or later but right now I'm empty handed in that regard. G'night everybody.


End file.
